


Der etwas andere Dreh

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Medical Kink, Porno - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, Roleplay, Slash, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Wir sind hier nicht in einem Liebesfilm, sondern in der Pornoindustrie. Zum Schluss werden wir noch einkleines Filmchen drehen, das wir das unserem Produzenten vorlegen werden.Er hat das letzte Wort und entscheidet, ob ihr öfter kommen dürft“, sagte Gabe und alle lachten bei diesemeindeutig zweideutigem Wortspiel.





	Der etwas andere Dreh

 

„Ihr seid also die Neuen?“

Etwas abschätzig betrachtete Gabriel Cas und Dean, ging langsam um sie herum und musterte beide von allen Seiten.

„Schon mal so etwas gemacht?“ Beide schüttelten stumm den Kopf.

„Habt ihr schon mal Hormone geschluckt?“ Wieder schüttelten beide den Kopf.

„Keine blauen Pillen? Ihr wisst, dass man für den Job Stehvermögen braucht“, Gabriel zwinkerte Dean zu der daraufhin sofort etwas errötete.

„Das haben wir auch so“, erwiderte Cas zuversichtlich und drückte Deans Hand.

„Na klar, Selbstvertrauen kann mich nicht kaufen.“

Eva, die bis jetzt ruhig daneben gesessen hatte lachte laut auf.

„Seid ihr … zusammen?“, fragte er weiter und Dean nickte schüchtern, „Eifersucht ist hier fehl am Platz ist, seid ihr euch darüber im Klaren?“

„Natürlich.“

„Warum wollt ihr das machen?“

Mittlerweile hatte sich Gabriel bequem im Stuhl zurückgelehnt und verschränkte grinsend seine Arme vor der Brust, sah beide abwechselnd an, bis Cas schüchtern das Wort ergriff:

„Wir lieben Abwechslung und liebend den Sex …“

 

„Ihr könnt euch vorstellen eure Schwänze zu lutschen und überall hineinzustecken und seid auch nicht abgeneigt die Muschi einer Frau zu ficken. Darüber hinaus macht es euch nichts aus euch vor anderen zu wichsen und abzuspritzen. Es macht euch heiß euch euer Arschloch zu lecken und zu fingern. Wir sind hier nicht bei einem Liebesfilm sondern im Pornogeschäft.

Die prüde Pussy-Sprache könnt ihr draußen vor der Tür lassen, denn hier nennen wir die Dinge beim Namen.“

Beide Männer zuckten zusammen und sahen sich irritiert an.

_‚Der Begriff ‚Dirty-Talk‘ wird heute bestimmt auf ein ganz neues Level gestellt‘_

Zugegeben, Eva hatte sich noch nie sonderlich wohl dabei gefühlt, so zu reden und war Gabriel dankbar, dass er es auch nicht tat, oder verlangte.

„Gut Männer. Ich erkläre Euch kurz worauf ihr euch freuen könnt.

Natürlich müsst ihr zuerst ein paar Tests überstehen und wir werden euch auf Herz und Nieren prüfen. Danach werden wir viele Positionen durchprobieren und jede Menge Fotos schießen.

Wir werden eure Ausdauer gründlich unter die Lupe nehmen und nicht immer wird es fair zugehen. Aus euren Unterlagen haben wir ja schon viel über eure Neigungen und Abneigungen erfahren“, mit diesen Worten reichte sie Gabriel einen Stoß Zettel, der sie noch einmal genau durchlas, „und mit diesem Wissen haben wir uns ein paar nette Sachen überlegt. Manches wird angenehm, manches vielleicht weniger, aber so ist das Geschäft.“

 

Dean schluckte bei diesen Worten laut und etwas Unsicherheit machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Aber gleichzeitig spürte er wie es in seiner Hose enger wurde und die Vorstellung alleine brachte ihn dazu kurz vor Erregung zu seufzen. Er war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ‚der Neue‘ und hatte bisher mehr theoretische als praktische Erfahrung. Aber diese theoretische Erfahrung wollte er liebend gerne in die Praxis umsetzen und deshalb konnte er es kaum erwarten.

Bilder der vergangenen Wochen und Monate tauchten vor seinen Augen auf und er spürte wie die Hitze in seinem Körper anstieg. Cas ging es nicht anders als er sich ausmalte was alles auf ihn zukommen würde und beide wurden durch Gabriels Worte wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückgeholt:

„Zum Schluss werden wir noch ein kleines Filmchen drehen, das wir das unserem Produzenten vorlegen werden. Er hat das letzte Wort und entscheidet, ob ihr öfter kommen dürft“, sagte Gabe und alle lachten bei diesem eindeutig zweideutigem Wortspiel.

Aber auch wenn nicht, kann ich euch versprechen, dass ihr diese Erfahrung niemals vergessen werdet.“

„Ich denke …“, Eva sah zu ihrem Mann und der nickte, „… wir fangen an, alles Weitere können wir ja im Laufe der Aktivitäten weiter ausführen. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr euch noch im Bad frisch machen.

Rasiert seid ihr hoffentlich. Wenn nicht, erledigt das. Wir treffen uns dann wieder hier.“

 

In der Zwischenzeit holte Eva einige Getränke und Snacks und baute sie am Küchentisch auf.

„Hey, du Naschkatze“, lachte sie und klopfte ihrem Mann auf die Finger, der sich einige Bonbons in den Mund schob.

„Hmm … komm her, ich teile auch“, raunte er und schob ihr seine Zunge in den Mund.

Wie immer war es schwer für beide ihre Finger voneinander zu lassen und nur widerwillig trennten sie sich nach einigen Minuten voneinander.

„Schicken wir die beiden wieder heim und drehen unseren eigenen Porno“, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und streichelte mit den Zähnen seinen Hals entlang.

„Gute Idee, aber nein“, grinste Gabe verschmitzt und drückte ihr noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie Hand in Hand im Spielzimmer verschwanden.

 

Dean und Cas waren derweil gemeinsam unter der Dusche miteinander beschäftigt und vergaßen fast alles um sich herum.

„Dreh dich um“, hauchte Cas sinnlich und Dean stützte sich mit den Händen an den Fliesen ab.

Die mit Duschgel benetzten Finger suchten sich ihren Weg zwischen Deans Arschbacken und nachdem der Ältere noch einmal die Wassertemperatur überprüft hatte, schob er Dean langsam aber mit Druck den wie einen dünnen Penis geformten Duschkopf in seinen Darm um ihn noch einmal gründlich auszuspülen.

„Fuck ist das geil“, stöhnte dieser ungehalten und drückte sich noch mehr dagegen.

„Ich weiß“, kicherte Cas, „darum bin jetzt auch ich dran.“

Langsam zog er den Schlauch wieder heraus und drückte ihn Dean in die Hand, bevor auch er sich umdrehte.

Nachdem beide sich davon überzeugt hatten, dass sie glatt wie ein Babypopo waren, zogen sie sich ihre Unterhosen wieder an und machten die Verbindungstüre zum Spielzimmer auf, wo das Komitee bereits wartete.

 

„Hosen runter, wir wollen schließlich sehen, womit wir es zu tun haben.“

Nachdem sich Eva ihre Hände desinfiziert hatte wandte sie sich zuerst an Cas und nahm dessen halberigierten Penis in die Hand, schob prüfend die Vorhaut vor und zurück, tastete sich immer weiter nach unten, rollte seine Eier zwischen den Fingern und drückte ganz leicht zu, worauf Cas ein grollendes Stöhnen entkam.

„Gefällt mir“, grinste sie begeistert, „beug dich über die Liege.“

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seinen Arsch, knetete und zog die Backen immer wieder auseinander und zusammen. Das war ein Anblick, der sie immer erregte. Das kleine Loch, das einladend zuckte. Eva ließ es sich nicht nehmen sich hinunter zu beugen und langsam und genüsslich darüber zu lecken.

Cas spürte wie heiße Schauer seine Wirbelsäule entlang krochen, die ihn nach Luft schnappen ließen.

Als nächstes war da ein fordernder Finger der sich seinen Weg in das Innere suchte und die kreisenden Bewegungen die er ausführte, machten ihn fast verrückt vor Verlangen.

Seit zwei Tagen hatte er keinen Orgasmus mehr aber diese Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben und so konzentrierte er sich auf etwas anderes und überhörte fast Evas Worte die ihn aufforderten wieder aufzustehen.

 

Als nächstes schnappte sie sich Dean der bei Cas’ Anblick selber fast einen Abgang hatte. Auch er war abstinent geblieben und auch er wollte nicht gleich jetzt schon alles vermasseln.

„Du bist aber eng“, stellte Eva fest, die jetzt auch mit ihrem Finger in Deans Arsch rotierte, der sich nicht so leicht entspannen konnte, „noch nicht oft gefickt worden, stimmts?“

„Nein“, murmelte er verlegen und angespannt, aber auch aufgeregt als Eva antwortete, dass sie das vorher noch etwas ändern müsse.

Gabriel hatte sich den Fotoapparat geschnappt und schoss fleißig Fotos.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Cas wieder beruhigt und war auf den gynäkologischen Stuhl geklettert. „Ihr habt eine Vorliebe für weiße Erotik?“, schmunzelte Eva die noch einmal die Unterlagen durchsah und Cas nickte begeistert.

„Stellt euch vor, ich trage einen weißen Kittel.“

„Das was du trägst, sieht sehr vielversprechend aus“, antwortete er und ließ gierig seinen Blick schweifen.

Im Gegensatz zu Gabriel, der in rotem T-Shirt und verwaschener Jeans eher unscheinbar aussah, hatte sich Eva in Schale geschmissen und verführerisch ragten ihre vollen Brüste leicht aus dem Dekolleté des dunkelblauen Korsetts. Eine leichte weiße Hose unter der sich die Abdrücke der halterlosen Strümpfe abzeichneten, rundete das Gesamtbild ab.

Eva begann damit seinen Schwanz zu wichsen und Gabe kam mit dem Fotoapparat und schoss ein paar Nahaufnahmen. Dazwischen stellte er ihm einige Fragen.

„Hmm … das sieht gut aus. Machst du es dir oft selber?“

„Ab und zu“, antwortete Cas stöhnend, als Eva seine Vorhaut ganz zurück zog und mit der Zungenspitze in den kleinen Schlitz stupste. Auch davon wurden viele Bilder geschossen.

Zäh zog sich ein dünner Speichelfaden vermischt mit den Lusttropfen von der Schwanzspitze zu ihren Lippen und alle drei Männer stöhnten bei dem Anblick.

Dean konnte nicht anders und fing selber an sich zu bearbeiten, der Anblick seines Kollegen der mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und weit gespreizten Beinen dalag raubte ihm fast den Verstand.

Eva nickte im zu und er begann Cas’ zuckenden Schwanz mit seinen Lippen zu umspielen.

„Sehr schön. Leck die Unterseite vom Ansatz nach oben. Langsam.“

Gabriel gab ihm Kommandos und wie von der Arbeit gewohnt führte Dean sie aus und wurde immer wieder fotografiert.

Er spürte die Wärme und die Weichheit an seinen Lippen und von dem betörenden Geruch wurde er immer mutiger und geiler.

„Gott“, keuchte Cas und Eva bat ihn aufzuhören, was er nur widerwillig machte.

Gab es doch kein schöneres Gefühl für ihn, als zu wissen, dass er diese Dinge in dem Schwarzhaarigen auslöste. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Eva wieder ihre geschickten Finger in Cas’ Loch gesteckt und angefangen ihn kurz zu dehnen.

„Alles klar, runter mit dir und Dean du setzt dich, du hast es nötiger“, grinste Eva und beide Männer tauschten die Plätze.

 

„Entspann dich, ich bin vorsichtig“, sie lächelte ihn warm an und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel als sie in sein skeptisches Gesicht blickte.

Cas hatte begonnen seine Brustwarzen zu stimulieren und Eva legte einen Finger mit minimalem Druck auf Deans Anus der nach einigen Augenblicken so entspannt war ihn einzusaugen.

„Oh ja, das sind geile Bilder“, rief Gabe erfreut, „euch braucht man ja keine Anweisungen mehr zu geben, Naturtalente. Komm Cas, blas ihn. Gut so. Vorsichtig dran saugen, immer nur kurz, tu so als würdest du schlucken“ Klick … Klick

 

Cas schloss seine Augen und atmete laut durch die Nase.

Und auf all das hatte er so lange verzichtet … und bestimmt noch länger, wäre nicht Eva gewesen. Er schmunzelte leicht bei dem Gedanken und musste einige Augenblicke später einen Würgereiz unterdrücken, als sich Dean ihm unkontrolliert entgegenstieß. 

Entschuldigend sah dieser ihn an und Cas lachte kurz.

Dean genoss es, dass sich alle drei um ihn kümmerten und wusste nicht mehr worauf er sich konzentrieren sollte. Auf Gabe, der die Kamera beiseite gelegt hatte und sachte an seinen Nippeln knabberte. Oder auf Cas, der ihn mit seinem Mund die wundervollsten Gefühle bereitete. Oder auf Eva die ihn gefühlvoll mit einem Dildo fickte.

„Er ist so weit, mach ihn auf, ich will Fotos machen“, meinte der Fotograf.

Ok, das war auch neu für Dean. Etwas ängstlich beobachtete er, wie Eva das Spekulum großzügig mit Gleitgel benetzte und atmete tief durch.

Cas war sofort zur Stelle um ihn mit einem innigen Kuss abzulenken.

Eva übertrieb es nicht aber Dean japste einige Male überrascht auf.

„Tut es weh?“, fragte Cas mitfühlend doch Dean schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihn in einen erneuten Kuss.

Die ganze Zeit klickte der Fotoapparat aus allen möglichen Richtungen, aus der Nähe und aus der Ferne für Ganzkörperaufnahmen und Gabriel hatte sichtlich Spaß an seiner Arbeit.

„Sehr gut Dean. Ich würde vorschlagen wir gehen nach nebenan und stärken uns ein wenig und ihr habt Zeit wieder herunterzukommen, ihr tropft ja schon den ganzen Boden voll.“

Sie deutete auf die kleine Lache aus Lusttropfen die sich zwischen Cas’ Füßen gebildet hatte.

 

„Normalerweise ist es so, dass euer Schwanz immer steif sein sollte, damit es nicht zu langen Wartezeiten während des Shoots kommt, das heißt immer rubbeln, aber natürlich nicht so dass ihr eure Sahne verspritzt. Manches Mal haben wir auch Mädchen die so etwas erledigen.“

„Wie, ihr habt extra Mädchen?“, fragte Dean erstaunt.

„Meistens sind es Studentinnen, die sich in ihrer Freizeit gerne etwas dazuverdienen wollen und die lutschen die Schwänze von den Darstellern während der Pause“, erklärte sie und Gabriel nickte, „ihr habt Glück, heute übernehmen das die Profis.“

Mit diesen Worten schnappte sich Eva Cas und Gabriel Dean und sie hörten erst auf, bevor beide beinahe die Engel singen hörten.

 

„Alles klar, jetzt kannst du Dean uns zeigen, wie fit du bist“, Gabe deutete zum Bett, „Cas legt sich auf den Rücken und spreizt die Beine und du Dean fickst ihn erst kniend und dann liegend, oder aufrecht … du weißt, wie ich es meine. Ich filme von oben und achtet bitte darauf, dass nichts verdeckt wird. Wenn ich ein Zeichen gebe, schiebst du Cas höher und legst dich über ihn, aber nicht auf ihn. Ich will eure Körper filmen. Und es soll echt wirken, aber da mache ich mir bei euch zwei Turteltäubchen keine Gedanken.“

Die beiden nickten verstehend und Gabe zwinkerte mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Dean spürte das wohlbekannte Ziehen. Sofort richtete er seinen Blick an die Wand, drosselte das Tempo ein wenig und konzentrierte sich krampfhaft auf etwas anderes.

Cas ging es nicht anders. Ihm standen bereits Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und er versuchte sich etwas aus der Stellung zu befreien, um zu verhindern, dass Dean seine Prostata traf.

Und das machten beide beinahe eine Viertelstunde lang und Dean stieß weiter wie ein Irrer.

Es machte es nicht besser Cas unter ihm zu sehen, der lustvoll stöhnte, dessen Augenlider unkontrolliert flackerten und der sich fest in Deans Oberarm gekrallt hatte. Ein geiler Anblick. Verdammt schlecht für seinen Samenstau.

 

Gabriel filmte zwischen die gespreizten Beine, zoomte näher heran um genau beobachten zu können, wie Deans Schwanz immer wieder auftauchte um gleich darauf wieder in Cas’ Körper zu verschwinden. Die Hoden, die dabei rauf und runterhüpften und immer wieder an die Haut klatschten.

Blitzschnell zog Dean seinen Schwanz heraus, packte ihn und drückte fest, um nicht aus Versehen abzuspritzen.

„Weitermachen“, kam es von Gabe ein wenig irritiert.

„Geht nicht.“

„Ok, 10 Minuten Pause!“

„Mach dir nichts draus, das geht den Profis genauso. Darum wichsen viele vorher ab um den Druck aus den Eiern zu bekommen.“

„Wie könnt ihr dann noch auf Kommando abspritzen?“, fragte Dean neugierig.

„Das ist der schwerste Teil der Arbeit. Einen Orgasmus muss ‚Mann‘ wirklich bekommen, wir können nicht wie die Frauen simulieren“, lachte Gabriel und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, „man muss sich nur alle Szenen mit Pausen einteilen, dann klappt das mit der Zeit.“

 

Von der schweißtreibenden Arbeit gingen beide erst einmal kalt duschen, was natürlich auch zur Folge hatte, dass nichts mehr von der steifen Männlichkeit übrig blieb.

„Àndale“, rief Eva kopfschüttelnd und trommelte ungeduldig auf den Tisch, „das ist Spanisch für: Bewegt euren Arsch hier rüber.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Mitten, wo die beiden lustlos baumelten. „Und nicht aufgepasst!“

Schnell kniete sie sich zwischen beiden auf den Boden und versuchte sie wieder steif zu bekommen.

„Gut. Dean, du gehst auf alle viere und Cas rammelt dich ordentlich von hinten durch.

Nicht so schlaff wie eben. Ich will richtigen Einsatz sehen. Das muss richtig klatschen auf seinem Arsch. Wenn ich dir dann ein Zeichen gebe stellst du ein Bein auf und machst es von schräg oben. Alles verstanden? Dann könnt ihr wieder eine kurze Pause machen, bevor es weitergeht“, kommandierte Director Gabe.

Beide nickten und stellten sich in Position. Nach einem verhaltenen Zucken  seitens Dean war Cas vollständig in ihm versunken und probierte es anfangs mit leichten Stößen, bevor er Gabe ein Zeichen gab, die Kamera laufen zu lassen.

Was Gabe mit mehr Einsatz meinte, war Cas schleierhaft aber er gab sein Bestes und nach wenigen Minuten war er vor lauter Anstrengung am Keuchen und grub seine Finger in Deans Fleisch.

Die Stöße ließen durch die Heftigkeit seiner Bewegungen seine Hoden sogar etwas schmerzen, aber es war ein lustvoller Schmerz, der ihn auf der einen Seite davon abhielt zu kommen.

Eva bewunderte die Ausdauer der Männer. Ganz ehrlich.

Die beiden Männer stöhnten und schnauften und nach 10 Minuten Power-ficken spürte Cas seine Bauchmuskeln.

Da er beinahe nicht mehr konnte zog er langsam seinen Schwanz heraus, verharrte er ein paar Sekunden um die Spannung zu erhöhen, nur um ihn dann mit einem Schwung bis zum Anschlag wieder hineinzustoßen.

Dean's Hände klammerten sich mit aller Kraft an die Metallstäbe des Bettes und Cas umschloss sie mit seinen Händen. Er verharrte einige Sekunden regungslos tief in ihm, bevor er seine Hand über die Brust des Jüngeren legte, und ihn in eine aufrechte Position fest an seine Brust drückte. Dean zitterte am ganzen Körper und schloss die Augen. Genoss einen Moment den warmen Atem an seinem Ohr, die Finger die seinen Oberkörper streichelten und die Nähe zu seinem Freund.

Einige Male ließ Cas langsam sein Becken kreisen, bevor er Dean wieder losließ, damit dieser seinen Oberkörper wieder auf die Hände stützten konnte. Mit einem leichten Schlag auf seine Arschbacke entzog sich der Ältere, nur um wieder in die Wärme einzutauchen. Das machte er einige Male.

Gabe war begeistert von der Eigeninitiative und filmte jedes Mal nahe an Deans Loch, das weit offen stand.

Der Grünäugige stöhnte jedes Mal laut auf und krallte sich so viel Latexbezug zwischen die Finger wie er erwischen konnte. Sein Arsch schmerzte von der ungewohnten Tätigkeit, aber es war ein guter Schmerz. Schweißperlen tropften von seiner Stirn und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

 

„Cut!“, rief Gabe und beide ließen sich auf die Matratze fallen um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Begeistert und bewundernd klatschte Eva in die Hände und reichte beiden eine Wasserflasche.

„Für die nächste Einstellung an der Liege brauche ich dich halbsteif Dean, geh duschen!“

Aber auch Cas ging mit, denn eine Abkühlung war mehr als notwendig.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das Ponogeschäft etwas für mich wäre“, murmelte Dean und stützte sich erschöpft am Waschbecken ab.

„Ich fühle mich auch wie Gummi, ein Tag im Fitnessstudio ist nichts dagegen“, lachte Cas und zog Dean in einen Kuss.

„So, ab jetzt, wir haben noch was zu erledigen.“

Widerwillig ließ sich der Älteren durch die Tür schubsen.  

 

„Cas, stell dich an die Breitseite der Liege, ein Bein nach oben. Dean du kommst von schräg oben. Brauchst du Gleitgel?“ Cas nickte.

„Ich frage nur, denn du wirst Dean zwischendurch ein paar Mal anblasen und Gleitgel im Mund macht sich nicht so gut.“

Bis jetzt hatte er es noch nie ohne Gleitgel gemacht, denn er fand nichts Erotisches an Spucke. Aber andererseits …

„Ist in Ordnung, dann spuck mich mal voll“, kicherte er und wand sich Dean zu.

„Ok Dean, du drückst jetzt deinen Schwanz senkrecht herunter und stößt in sein Loch.

Wie gehabt gehst du dabei immer mal wieder heraus und lässt die Kamera hinein filmen. Deswegen darf dein Schwanz nicht zu steif sein, damit du ihn so weit runter drücken kannst.“

Dean musste aber schnell feststellen, dass die akrobatische Stellung nicht nur anstrengend sondern auch tückisch war. Man konnte sich dabei selbst die Hoden quetschen.

Dazwischen ging er einige Male zu Cas’ Kopf und ließ ihn tief in dessen Mundhöhle gleiten.

 

„Gut gemacht Jungs. Einmal noch Löffelchen am Bett und die Abschlussszene im Stehen.

Cas darf dann abspritzen und Dean, du dann in seinem Mund.“

Der Ältere legte sich hinter Dean und dieser hob den oberen Schenkel und legte ihn auf seinem Bein ab.

Beiden war die Anstrengung der letzten Stunden deutlich anzusehen. Geil bis zum Platzen sehnten sich beide nach der Erlösung.

 

Für die letzte Szene stellte sich Cas vor die Liege und hielt sich mit beiden Händen auf dem weichen Leder fest. Die Beine weit gespreizt spürte er auch schon einige Augenblicke später wie er ausgefüllt wurde und senkte laut stöhnend den Kopf.

Gabriel gab auch vollen Körpereinsatz und lag am Boden um von unten zu filmen.

Dean schnappte Cas und drückte ihn mit dem Rücken an seine eigene Brust.

Gabe war wieder begeistert von der Eigeninitiative und als Dean an Cas’ Hals knabberte schrie er und ergab sich seinen Zuckungen, während ihn sein Freund fest umklammerte.

Sofort flutschte Dean aus ihm der beinahe im selben Moment abgespritzt hatte und eilte zu Cas der noch dabei war seine Nachwehen zu verdauen.

Bereitwillig ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige auf die Knie fallen und öffnete den Mund. Er saugte gierig wie von einem Strohhalm und leckte über seine prallen Eier bis Dean sich fast schmerzhaft in seine Schulter klammerte.

Mit einem lauten Schrei ergab er sich seinem Orgasmus und Cas nahm alles auf, was ihm der Dunkelblonde gab.

Dann stand er auf, packte ihn bei den Haaren und drückte seinen Mund auf Deans Lippen, sie teilten sich sein Sperma und küssten sich gierig. Ein dünnes Rinnsal lief aus beiden Mündern und Gabe filmte alles in Nahaufnahme und zitterte etwas dabei, denn er hätte fast in diesem Moment selber abgespritzt. Dieser Anblick raubte ihm fast den Verstand und er stöhnte laut als er beide beobachtete.

„Fuck“, murmelte Eva, durch diesen Anblick selber am Rande der Beherrschung.

„Cut“, schrie er und entledigte sich seiner Hosen, „wo ist meine Frau, ich muss jetzt kommen … sofort!“

Bereitwillig ließ sich diese von Gabriel auf das Bett schmeißen und einige Augenblicke später versanken beide im Strudel der Lust.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Es kann passieren, dass eine Session aus dem Ruder läuft ...


End file.
